


Double Temptation

by insipid_rhyme



Series: Rule of Three [2]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Set before Double Time. Mickey meets Ian and Jerome.





	Double Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! To be honest, I am not happy with this. I've edited it again and again with the same end result. I eventually got sick of looking at it and decided to post it. But I hope you all enjoy. Don't want to spoil it but I should say that Ian and Jerome are NOT related. (Ian and Jerome don't even touch each other sexually). This is as always un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Mickey was dragged against his will to one of the most crowded bars in town. As he sat on his bar stool and growled in annoyance as a buff looking biker dude leant over him to get the bartenders attention, he glared at his sister who sat next to him. Mandy smirked and happily nibbled on the end of her straw, just happy to be out of their shitty apartment, and she beamed with pride at actually managing to drag her brother along with her. 

"I'm telling you Mandy, we should just leave. Look, there ain't even any tables open!" Mickey exclaimed, gesturing at the full tables surrounding them. "We're gonna be sitting here at this fuckin' bar all night, being shoved at and having drinks spilled all over us by old dudes with mullets." 

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Tone it down a notch, Negative Nelly," she said easily, looking over her shoulder. She furrowed her eyebrows then smirked proudly, suddenly standing up from her bar stool. "See, look. Right there." She pointed across the bar. "Two hot as fuck redheads just waved me over. They'll share their table with us." She immediately started towards them. Mickey sputtered before cursing, downing the rest of his beer before reluctantly following his annoying bitch of a sister. 

"Hey there, gentlemen," Mandy purred, smirking as she sat next to one of the redheads. Holy fuck, Mickey thought, as he realised they were obviously twins. He looked around nervously before hesitantly taking the only available seat next to the other redhead. 

"Couldn't help noticing you guys sitting up there," the ginger next to Mandy said, his voice smooth as silk. "Looked awfully lonely."

Mandy giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulder, giving the redhead 'fuck me' eyes. "How very observant of you," she purred. She then stuck her hand out. "I'm Mandy," she said, smirking when the redhead accepted the handshake. 

"Ian," the redhead supplied, smiling genuinely at Mandy. He gestured at the redhead next to Mickey. "This is my brother, Jerome." Jerome smirked at Mandy then winked at Mickey. Mickey's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked away. 

"Ugh, you're so rude!" Mandy said to him when he didn't introduce himself. "This asshole is my brother, Mickey." 

"Nice to meet you," Ian said, grinning. Mickey nodded. 

"Two pairs of siblings, huh?" Jerome said conversationally, his voice light and teasing. He was giving Ian a meaningful look. Mandy giggled again and Mickey fought hard not to roll his eyes. He then jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down and saw a large freckled hand placed directly on his right thigh, the fingers splayed out so they covered more space. Mickey glanced up at Jerome, his eyes wide and surprised, but the redhead just smirked, squeezing slightly before starting to rub his hand up and down the length of Mickey's jean-clad thigh, all the while holding a civilised conversation with Mandy, his voice and face giving nothing away. 

Jesus, Mickey thought. This guy sure didn't hold back. But whatever, he was hot and obviously interested in him. Mickey may as well make some fun out of tonight. On Jerome's upstroke, his pinky trailed dangerously along the inside of Mickey's thigh and momentarily pressed against his crotch. Mickey's dick twitched, and from the huge smirk on Jerome's face, he had felt it. 

"Aw, what!" Mikcey heard his sister whine, looking at Ian with sad, disappointed eyes. "You're gay?" 

Ian laughed and shrugged, nodding his head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint," he said, chuckling. Mandy pouted and turned to Jerome. 

"Well, what about you?" She asked hopefully. Jerome tilted his head to the side, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth before he spoke. "Sorry doll face, I'm strictly-dickly." 

Mandy cried out, pretending to throw a huge tantrum. "Well fuck," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Guess I ain't getting lucky tonight." 

Mickey scoffed. "For once in your life," he mumbled under his breath, but Mandy still heard it. She gasped and aimed a kick at his shin and Mickey hissed as her heeled foot made contact. He was about to aim a kick back but right then, Jerome decided to place his hand entirely over his crotch, squeezing then palming at the forming tent in his jeans. Mickey muffled a gasp against his hand and swallowed thickly, but he couldn't help pushing up into Jerome's hand, searching for friction. He heard Jerome chuckle. 

"Well, I need another drink. Ian, wanna come with?" Mandy asked, smiling at Ian. Ian looked somewhat disappointed for some reason but Mickey shrugged it off as Ian smiled and nodded, following his sister to the bar. Ian glanced over his shoulder at him, and there was a heated look in his gaze as their eyes met. Mickey looked away and shivered as Jerome leant in and sucked on his earlobe, then nibbled at it seductively. He placed his mouth over Mickey's ear and whispered, "If you'll let me, I'll pound you so good tonight. Get you all hot and bothered, then I'll hold you down and give it to you so hard you'll scream your throat raw." Mickey groaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as Jerome applied more pressure to his cock. "And you'll lie there and take it, just like the slut I know you are." Mickey never thought being called a slut would turn him on, but apparently tonight was a night for new experiences. 

Before Jerome could whisper more filthy things in Mickey's ear, Mandy and Ian returned. Mickey cleared his throat and looked up at her; she looked disappointed and apologetic. He frowned. 

"Work called," she said. "They need me to come in in a couple hours so I can't drink anymore. Can't have a drunk nurse stitching people up," she said, laughing. "They're short staffed. Anna's gonna finish up soon and there's no one else to do the graveyard shift." 

"Oh," Mickey said, nodding slowly. "So, you're leaving?" 

"Yeah. You coming with?" She asked, glancing quickly at Jerome then back at Mickey. Mickey bit his lip and thought for a moment, avoiding her eyes.

"Mick, I don't care if you don't come home," Mandy said, rolling her eyes at her brother. "I'm going to work anyway, and I'm pretty sure you've been re-virginised. You seriously need to get laid." 

Mickey sputtered, about to throw back some rude retort, before Jerome interrupted. 

"He'll be coming home with me," he said in that charming voice of his, not giving Mickey a choice in the matter. Not that he'd decline the invitation if he had. Mandy was right, he needed to get laid. "I'll take good care of him." 

Mandy threw her hands up and clapped. "Then that's that!" She pointed a finger at Mickey. "Be safe. And don't say I never do anything for you!" With that, she spun on her heel and headed for the exit. "Use protection!" Mickey huffed in annoyance. Jerome smirked. 

"I'll call a cab," Ian said kindly, pulling out his phone. He smiled at Mickey before turning away and speaking into the phone. 

"Let's wait outside, sweet cheeks," Jerome drawled in his ear, nipping at the lobe before encouraging Mickey to stand up. Mickey stood on weak knees, attempting to hide his erection. 

It was awkward in the cab. The three of them squeezed into the back seat, Mickey squashed in the middle. It was painfully silent after Ian told the cab driver their destination. Jerome placed his hand back on Mickey's thigh and leaned in to start kissing and nipping at his neck. Mickey was all too aware of their audience, and sat there stiff and awkward. Jerome and Ian both sat with their legs splayed wide, and Mickey was painfully aware of how much they were both touching him. Maybe Mandy was right. Had he been re-virginised? He felt weird, like a blushing school girl. 

It got even weirder when Ian threw an arm over the back of the seat. Due to their extremely close proximity, Mickey sunk into his side, tensing up even more. What made things even worse was when Jerome started groping at his crotch, with his brother sat right next to them. Mickey was starting to get really uncomfortable. 

Mickey laughed awkwardly and placed his hand over Jerome's, moving it away from his crotch gently. Jerome made a small sound in his throat and moved even closer, pressing his mouth to Mickey's ear. "What's the matter?" He asked, his voice rough. Mickey turned his head and attempted a quiet whisper.

"Your brother is right next to us." 

Jerome smirked, shaking his head. "He doesn't care, we're fine." He put his hand over Mickey's and then placed it over his own crotch, applying pressure and groaning quietly when Mickey tentatively squeezed. Mickey chanced a small glance at Ian and almost jumped when he found his green eyes fixed on his blue ones, staring at him intensely. He then dragged his gaze down to Mickey's hand, where it was placed on his brothers crotch. 

Mickey almost sighed in relief when the car stopped. Jerome opened the door and got out, Mickey's hand clasped firmly in his. He left Ian to pay the fair and dragged Mickey to their apartment, Mickey biting at his neck as he unlocked the front door. He pulled Mickey towards his bedroom and pushed him inside, immediately ripping his shirt off and latching onto a nipple. Mickey hissed as Jerome nibbled at the sensitive nub, flicking his tongue over it and biting down harshly as it hardened under the attention. 

"Fuck, hurry up and take this shit off," Mickey said, shoving Jerome off his nipple and yanking off his shirt, staring with his jaw dropped. Fuck. "You're so hot," Mickey said, trailing a finger down his abdomen. He had a line of red hair leading down to the tent in his jeans. Mickey licked his lips and glanced up at Jerome, his mouth practically aching with the need to have it wrapped around Jerome's cock. 

"You wanna ask me something?" Jerome asked teasingly, slowly undoing his jeans. "Hm, Mickey?" 

Mickey swallowed thickly and almost groaned when Jerome opened his jeans and shoved them down his legs. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Jesus," Mickey breathed, then dropped to his knees without a second thought. Jerome smirked as he moved closer. Mickey immediately reached out and gripped the thick girth of his base, leaning forward and licking at the tip. He then pulled back just to stare. "You're fuckin' huge," he said in amazement, his mouth salivating as his eyes took in the size of this man's dick. 

"You know it. I'm gonna take good care of you," Jerome purred. Mickey licked his lips then leaned in, stretching his lips around the tip and flicking his tongue at the slit, going further down and moaning at the weight on his tongue. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. He opened his eyes and glanced innocently up at Jerome, but something bright in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced to the left and his eyes widened. He made a weird sound around his mouthful and quickly pulled off Jerome's cock, wiping at his mouth hastily.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked. Mickey stood up quickly.

"The fuck is he doing?!" Mickey shouted, pointing at the redhead lurking in the doorway of the room, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Who, Ian?" Jerome asked. "He's just enjoying the show." 

"The fuck?" Mickey spat out, glancing rapidly between the two brothers. "Can he fuckin' leave?" 

"Oh come on, Mickey. Broaden your horizons," Jerome purred, moving behind him and kissing at his neck, placing his hands on his hips. Ian was staring directly at Mickey, biting at his lip as he roamed his eyes all over Mickey's half naked body. Mickey was not about to involve himself in some weird incest-fest, no fuckin' way. He cringed away from Jerome's touch. 

"Look, I ain't into this shit, a'ight?" Mickey said to them both. "If you two wanna get it on with each other, I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of that."

Ian chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped closer. "We're brothers, Mickey. We don't want to 'get it on' with each other." 

Mickey looked between the redheads with barely veiled judgement in his eyes. He didn't believe them. "Okay… then what the fuck are you doing?" 

Jerome crowded Mickey from behind and placed a sensual kiss on the back of his neck. "We simply want to have sex with you. Nothing bad about that, right?" Jerome asked, brushing his lips back and forth on Mickey's skin. "What do you say, Mickey, hm?"

"Say to what, exactly?" Mickey asked hesitantly. He needed to know what to expect before he agreed to anything. 

"Me making you feel good," Jerome purred, pressing his crotch into Mickey's ass. "And Ian." 

"What, like… at the same time?" Mickey asked, getting distracted by Jerome's seductive advances. 

"Mhmm," Jerome hummed in confirmation, giving Ian a pointed look over Mickey's shoulder. Ian smirked and stepped forward, stopping in front of Mickey. 

"So, what do you say, Mick?" Ian asked, his voice deep and seductive. "You gonna let us take care of you?" 

Mickey hesitated. "And you promise you guys aren't, like… in love with each other, or some shit?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't entering into some weird ass thing, here. 

Ian chuckled. "No, we're not. I swear."

Mickey bit his lip, deep in thought. What's the worst that could happen? The sex be horrible? But, Mickey thought, being stuck between these two redheads seemed like it would end in a satisfying night. He mentally shrugged, thinking he might as well try it before he knocked it. It could turn out amazing, for all he knew. 

"Okay," Mickey agreed, finally. He heard Jerome growl from behind him, and then suddenly he was being yanked at and shoved on the queen sized bed, laying across the mattress, his feet dangling over the side. He gasped in surprise, staring up at the two brothers. Both their eyes were dark with lust. 

"You won't regret it," Ian promised, then Jerome was climbing on top of him, smirking maliciously. 

"Think it's about time we take these off," Jerome purred, then began fumbling with Mickey's jeans. He yanked them down his legs, throwing them across the room. His boxers followed. Jerome and Ian undressed fully as well, and Mickey was shocked to see just how identical they were. Both their bodies were muscular, looking like they'd been made by a gay scientist in a lab. And Jesus, their cocks. Both thick and long, Ian's just a little thicker and Jerome's a little longer. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. How was what he was seeing real? 

"Fuck," he breathed, his voice wavering as he admired the two men in front of him. Ian and Jerome wore matching smirks on their identical faces. 

"Ian, how about you start with prepping him?" Jerome asked, not waiting for an answer as he crawled on the bed and moved behind Mickey, his face upside-down as Mickey looked up at him. 

Jerome leaned down and slotted their lips together in a somewhat awkward Spider-Man kiss, but to Mickey, it was like his first kiss all over again. He readily opened his mouth and moaned when Jerome's slick tongue slipped inside and slid over his own. It felt incredible, and he was hungry for more. He felt Ian settle between his legs at the end of the bed and eagerly spread them wider, desperate to be touched. 

Jerome pulled away and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "While Ian's prepping that sweet ass of yours… why don't you help me out with a little problem?" He then slid off the bed and stood beside it. Reaching out, he grasped Mickey under his arms and yanked him so he slid up the mattress a bit so his head hung off the side, the bedroom and Jerome now upside-down. Jerome's "little" problem was standing proudly at attention in front of Mickey's face, his balls heavy and lightly dusted with fine red hairs. Jerome stepped closer and grasped his dick in his large hand, running his thumb over his slit and collecting some precome. He slid his thumb between Mickey's lips, and Mickey eagerly licked away the small trace of bitterness. Jerome then grasped his dick and rubbed the head over Mickey's lips, waiting for the man to part them before he pushed his way inside of that hot mouth, the feeling of Mickey's tongue sliding along the top of his cock making him shiver. Mickey was already getting a bit light headed from having his head hang upside-down, but he wanted Jerome's cock in his mouth more than his blood disputed evenly throughout his body. Most of his blood had gone south, anyway. Jerome slid in further, the impressive girth of his cock stretching Mickey's lips wide open. He moaned around his shaft, happy with the task at hand, then almost gagged, as all at once, Jerome thrust his hips forward unexpectedly and Ian pushed a slicked finger into his tight hole, the probing at both ends leaving him feeling completely helpless, and really fucking horny. He grasped his dick in hand and started stroking himself slowly, not looking for an orgasm but wanting the aching throb to subside. It was weird, being at this angle while giving a guy a hummer. He was very up close and personal with Jerome's balls right now, as they were all he could see. Jerome started up a steady rhythm of thrusts, gentle enough not to choke him but just fast enough to have the redhead panting as he looked at the way his thick cock pushed in and out of Mickey's shiny, puffy mouth. His balls would awkwardly slap against Mickey's face when Jerome would thrust particularly deep. Mickey was both turned on and weirded out by this, mostly weirded out because of how turned on he was. Huh. 

Mickey groaned around Jerome's cock as Ian entered another finger, curling them just right so they brushed up against the bundle of nerves inside of him. Once Ian found his prostate, he kept massaging it, smirking as Mickey arched his back and tensed up. Mickey made an embarrassing mewling sound around Jerome's length, switching between pushing down on Ian's fingers and trying to move away from the onslaught of concentrated pleasure that was making his toes curl. He was overwhelmed, having Jerome filling up one end, rendering him speechless- literally, and Ian on the other end, continuing his assault on Mickey's prostate. Mickey reached both hands up and pushed on Jerome's hips, wanting him to back off for a minute. Jerome pulled out, panting, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Mickey whined high in his throat as Ian jabbed particularly hard at his sweet spot, his thighs tensing and back arching off the bed completely. He reached down and grabbed Ian's wrist, halting his movements. He lay there panting for a few moments before glaring at the redhead between his legs. 

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come in two seconds," he spat out, swallowing loudly. "Just hurry the fuck up and fuck me already," he pleaded. 

Ian shared a look with Jerome, who nodded his head. Ian pulled his fingers quickly from inside Mickey, causing the other man to clench around the loss and whine. His prostate was already feeling sensitive. Then Ian, in one quick movement, had Mickey flipped onto his stomach and facing the head of the bed. 

"All yours, J," Ian said, landing a stinging slap on Mickey's left ass cheek. Mickey gasped and snapped his head around to glare at him, but he was gone. Mickey looked around for him frantically while Jerome got in position behind him. 

"You ready?" Jerome asked, lining the tip of his cock up with Mickey's stretched hole. His cock was still slick with Mickey's saliva. 

"Yeah, but where's Ia-- oh, fuck," Mickey gasped as Jerome pushed his way inside slowly, the redhead watching in fascination as his thick cock slowly stretched that tiny pucker until it was greedily sucking all of him in. Jerome's cock was hot inside of Mickey, the skin smooth, and Mickey thought he could even feel the throbbing of it inside of him. He dropped his head down and groaned, loving the burning sensation as he was stretched open. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on not immediately blowing his load. He wanted this to last. 

"So tight," Jerome growled. "Knew you were gonna be tight." He slapped the side of Mickey's ass before gripping his hips. He hadn't even bottomed out before he pulled back slowly, then slammed back in, in one quick thrust. Mickey groaned into his forearm, biting down into the skin. Jerome practically purred when he pushed back onto his cock. "Such a good boy," he praised. Mickey almost came right then. 

"Holy fuck," he breathed out, fisting his hands into the bedsheets. "H-harder!" he yelled out, hissing through his teeth as Jerome smirked and started thrusting faster and harder. He hit Mickey's prostate a few times, causing the other boy to arch his spine and push his ass back. Mickey heard a noise to his right, but was too lost in the overwhelming pleasure raining down on him to care much. Then he felt his right wrist being grabbed then something cold and hard being wrapped around it. He vaguely opened his eyes just in time to see Ian attach the other end of the metal hand cuff to a wooden slot in the headboard.

"The fuck?" he gasped out, trying to pull his wrist away, to no avail. The handcuff was loose around his wrist, but effective in trapping his hand. "What are you doing?" 

"Just keeping the spark alive," Ian answered, grinning, before walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing onto it, kneeling in front of Mickey and smirking. He held up another pair of handcuffs and promptly grabbed Mickey's left wrist and cuffed it to another wooden plank, both of Mickey's arms now hanging either side of him, encasing him. He smirked down at Mickey, who was jostled forward with every thrust of Jerome's hips, having trouble keeping himself up without the use of his hands. He tried to get a grip on the thin wooden planks the cuffs were connected to, but found that when Jerome thrust forward, the headboard smacked into the wall and crushed his fingers. 

"Fuck, ow," he hissed, gasping as Jerome stilled deep inside of him for a moment, brushing the tip of his cock against Mickey's prostate. Ian gripped his chin and forced him to look up at him, grinning smugly. 

"Jerome's getting his dick wet… what about me?" he asked, forcing a pout. Mickey narrowed his eyes at him, unimpressed. 

"You have the use of both your arms… what about me?" he asked, mimicking his tone. But nevertheless, he ducked his head down a bit and tried to lick at the head of his dick. It was awkward, without his hands. Ian laughed, making no move to help him. He managed to get the head in his mouth, and immediately tasted the bitterness of precome. He moaned and licked at Ian's weeping slit, suckling at the head greedily. Jerome then started up his thrusts again, gentle at first and then harder, faster. Mickey yelped as he was jostled forward, forced to take in more of Ian before he was ready. Ian chuckled at his reaction and fisted a comforting hand in his dark hair, holding his head still. It was awkward, at first, with Jerome thrusting behind him, making him jolt forward, and Ian stuffed in his mouth, with no hands to help him out. Ian then grapsed his face with both hands and pulled out until only his head was inside Mickey's mouth, then waited until Jerome pulled back, then he thrust forward. It took a minute to establish a perfect rhythm, but they managed. Jerome pushing forward into Mickey's ass as Ian pulled back, then Ian thrusting forward into his mouth as Jerome pulled back. 

They had a pretty quick pace going, and Mickey was stuck in the middle of it, both of his holes being filled and abused. Jerome angled his hips just right, and then he was hitting his prostate with every thrust of those sinful hips, while Ian kept his mouth full and busy. His lips were stretched tight around his more than impressive girth, while a mixture of drool and precome dripped down his chin. 

It was overwhelming and so much all at once, but fuck, Mickey loved it. Hearing the pleasured grunts from behind and the low moans from in front were wounding him up as tight as a stretched rubber band, and he was about to snap. 

And man, snap he did. Jerome's thrusts were powerful and quick, just the way he loved it, and continously jabbing at his prostate. He simply couldn't take it anymore and let go, groaning around Ian's thick cock as he came hard, shooting ropes of come onto the mattress below. He couldn't recall ever having an orgasm as strong and pleasurable as that one, and he had to pull off Ian's dick as he came down from it, panting heavily and seeing stars flash in his vision. Soon enough, the weightless feeling went away, and turned into over-sensitivity. Jerome was still thrusting away behind him, not a care in the world other than achieving his orgasm. Mickey grunted with each thrust and jab to his overused prostate, and hoped that Jerome would aim around it. But instead, the redhead leaned forward and rested his sweaty chest on Mickey's back and took on a brutal pace of quick, hard thrusts, panting in Mickey's ear. Mickey whined and squirmed, his body trying to get away from the over stimulation, but it couldn't. He had to just grit his teeth and take it, just as Jerome had said he would back at the bar. 

Finally, after an innumerable amount of brutal thrusts, Jerome reached his orgasm and came, hard and hot inside of him. Mickey could feel it splash against his inner walls and frowned. He didn't use a fucking rubber? 

Jerome stayed inside of him for a moment before he bit the back of Mickey's neck where many hickey's already adorned the skin, before pulling out, a hot stream of come following soon after. Mickey squirmed at the weird sensation, wishing he'd used a condom. Shit, who even knows if these guys are clean? They could be having threesomes just like this with a different guy each weekend. And what if Mickey wasn't clean, even though he knew for sure he was, but what if? How can someone be so keen to stick their dick in a hole potentially filled with diseases? Mickey shuddered at the thought, hoping his ass wasn't going to riddled with diseases after tonight. First thing tomorrow, he'd go down to the free clinic and get tested.

He could hear a slick smacking sound. He zoned back in and lifted his head, immediately seeing Ian's huge cock in his face as the redhead jerked himself off vigorously. Ian's head was thrown back in pleasure and his balls were tight. His cock was aimed right at Mickey's face. 

"Don't jizz on my fuckin' face, man," Mickey warned, ducking his head down, then worrying about getting come in his hair. Ian reached out with his free hand and fisted it into Mickey's hair, lifting his head and keeping it still as he continued jerking his cock, intending to come all over that fucked out face of his. 

"Fuckin'- seriously?!" Mickey spat out, struggling weakly. There wasn't much he could do, what with his hands cuffed to the head board.

"Shut the fuck up," Ian groaned, and Mickey heard his breath hitch. He just had time to close his eyes before Ian came in thick, hot ropes all over his face. Literally, all over his fucking face. Gross. 

"Fuck," Ian sighed, completely fucked out. "Man, that was good." He stayed there for a moment before he stood up on the mattress and stepped over Mickey's arms that were hanging lifelessly, cuffed to the beds headboard, and jumped to the ground. He smirked at the sight before him. Mickey was bent over on his knees on the mattress, his thighs shaking as they held him up, his arms cuffed and useless. His eyes were still clenched shut, come dripping down all over his face, come leaking out of his ass, come spilled over the sheets below him. Come everywhere. 

"Rest up, now," he said teasingly before leaving the room, heading for the kitchen to get himself a drink. Jerome was in the shower. 

"What- Ian!" Mickey shouted, hesitantly opening his eyes. His eyelashes were sticky and clumped together with come. "Un-fucking-cuff me!" He heard an amused laugh from somewhere in the apartment and groaned, shuffling forward on his knees then dropping his ass onto the mattress. He winced as he accidentally sat in his own puddle of come. He wiped off what he could of the jizz covering his face, onto his arms.

"Ian!" he yelled out again. He heard lazy footsteps approaching the room. 

"Alright, keep your hair on," Ian said as he came back into the room, holding a small key in his hand. 

"Un-cuff me," Mickey growled. Ian tilted his head and smirked. 

"What's the magic word, sweet cheeks?" 

Mickey was about to cuss him out when he noticed that Ian's hair was wet, and that he smelled of soap. 

"Are you… Jerome?" he asked. They were both completely identical. The only way to get a feel for who was who, was how they talked. Ian swore a lot, but was overall kind. Jerome used a lot of pet names, and his voice had kind of a sinister drawl to it. Mickey found it really attractive. 

"Ah! Ding, ding, ding," Jerome sang. "Should've known you would be able to tell us apart. Now, how about that magic word, gorgeous?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Please," he said flatly. Jerome narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. 

"Only because you got a tight ass and a talented mouth, sweetie," he said as he got to work unlocking the handcuffs. As soon as Mickey's hands were free, he tried to get all the dried come off his face. Jerome cackled. 

"Got a bonus facial, I see," he drawled. He sat on the bed next to Mickey. "I should probably tell ya' something." 

Mickey narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Tell me what?" 

"Me and Ian aren't related," Jerome said. Mickey frowned, pulling an 'are you kidding' face.

"Of course you are. You're identical." 

Jerome shrugged. "Apparently there's seven people in the world who look exactly like you. It's rare to actually find, but I guess me and Ian are lucky."

"Ian said to Mandy and I that you were his brother," Mickey pointed out. Jerome nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't really know why he did that. Maybe he didn't want to explain that we're not actually twins, since everybody always assumes we are on first sight." 

Mickey nodded slowly. He could understand that. He immediately thought they were twins… anyone would! 

"Why not just tell me you weren't related when Ian… you know," Mickey said awkwardly, blushing. Jerome smirked at his sudden shyness. 

"I don't actually know why we did that. Guess we wanted to see how it would pan out," Jerome said. "And hey, it turned out alright, I'd say." 

Mickey feigned indifference. "Yeah, was a'ight. 'Bout a solid 6." 

Jerome chuckled at his obviousness. "So, will we be seeing you again?" he asked.

"We?" Mickey repeated. "As in… the both of you? Again?" 

"Yes, or no," Jerome replied, without pause. Mickey swallowed loudly. 

"Um. Guess I could call you guys up when I get horny again," Mickey said awkwardly. Why was he so nervous? 

"And maybe when you're not so horny?" Jerome asked. "We could just hang out... get to know each other." 

"All three of us?" Mickey asked. 

"Or just the two of us," Jerome said, trailing a finger down his arm and playing with his hand. Mickey heard footsteps approaching, then Ian walked into the room with a water bottle in his hand. He frowned when he saw Mickey and Jerome on the bed, then smiled. 

"Got free, I see," he teased, walking over to the bed and handing Mickey the water bottle. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he mumbled, twisting off the lid and chugging the water, almost downing half the bottle. Ian and Jerome stared at him silently. 

"So, uh… tonight was fun. But I should get going," he said awkwardly, already moving off the bed to his clothes strewn on the floor. 

"Well, at least let us get your number," Jerome said, holding his hand out for Mickey's phone. Mickey handed it over, and Jerome added his number in Mickey's contacts then texted himself, then handed the phone to Ian so he could do the same. 

Mickey quickly called a cab and was told he'd have to wait fifteen minutes, but he really just wanted to leave the apartment. Now that the sex was over, it felt awkward. 

"I'm gonna wait out the front," he said, pulling on his jacket. 

"Let me walk you out," Ian offered, then led him to the front door. He smiled down at Mickey, his face earnest and kind. He placed a hand on Mickey's hip then leant down, brushing his lips against Mickey's. 

"Jerome told you, didn't he?" Ian whispered against his mouth, bringing a hand up and cupping the side of his face.

"Yeah," Mickey breathed, feeling trapped in this moment. Ian was staring into his soul with those expressive green eyes.

Ian didn't say anything else, just pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss then pulled away, opening the front door. He smiled at Mickey as he walked out into the hallway, heading for the elevator. "Get home safe," he called out before shutting the door. 

Mickey had just made it outside when his phone vibrated a few times. He fished it out of his pocket and saw he had three new text messages, two from Jerome and one from Ian. 

From: Jerome (11:31)  
bet you can still feel me inside you 

From: Jerome (11:31)  
knew you were a slut. Naughty. Text me sometime.

Mickey shivered at his texts, feeling a wave of arousal go through him. He opened Ian's text next.

From: Ian xx (11:32)  
I had fun with you tonight. Hope to see you again. Sorry for cumming on your face. 

Mickey smiled and shook his head at his text, then noticed the taxi pulling up in front of him. He got in and told the cab driver where to go, then sat bat against the seat. How the hell had he managed to have these two redheads interested in him? 

They were so different from each other. Jerome was fire and Ian was ice. Ian, the angel. Jerome, the devil. They were only alike during sex. 

He read the texts again, and wondered if maybe he should avoid them after this. It just seemed too weird for him. Also, he didn't do relationships- and he counted fuck-buddy as a relationship status- so how would he even think about doing that with two guys? 

He decided to forget about it for now. All he wanted was to get home and have a long shower, all thoughts of redheads and strong arms and sinsister smirks swept from his mind. 

It was easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudos, or even better a comment!  
> Drop a prompt at my tumblr: insipidrhyme17  
> I won't add anything to this series if I don't think people enjoyed it, and I'll most likely depend on prompts to help my inspiration.


End file.
